Celebrations
by Fyyrrose
Summary: Challenge fic AT Okita on his deathbed and a certain someone waits to make sure he really dies...


Title: Celebrations

Author: Me

Disclaimer: not mine…although it would be kinda cool

Rating: T (to be safe)

Summary: Okita on his deathbed and a certain someone waits to make sure he really dies

Song: Can't Hold Me Down by Christina and Lil Kim

Notes: The song helped, but in all reality it was the product of a work day from hell and yeah, this is what came from it. A **tad** on the OOC side of things and the timeline is screwed up, but frankly I don't care. Most people will hate me and forever shun me, but it's all good. I feel the love.

* * *

Okita coughed and blood came up. He looked at his hand and verified what he already knew: he was dying and there was nothing anyone could do. But while everyone was concerned about the young spirited warrior, there was one standing on the sidelines cheering for his death. 

That person is me. I'm not an evil person parson; I just don't like to see someone stand in the way of getting something or rather someone I want. The child was the really the only thing standing in my way. And soon, very soon, the "man" would be dead and my life would be perfect.

What I want, I get. I will do so by any means necessary. I would have killed the kid too, but this disease is killing him for me. It was rather convenient to have something like a god looking over your shoulder.

I was blessed; what can I say? The Shinsengumi stood around the dying boy as he coughed up more blood. I look at all the pieces of cloth stained with the red liquid. I cover my own nose and mouth; I couldn't afford to get what he had.

Who would have guessed that all this blood came from one little boy? It was a shock to see how muck blood actually came out of a living being. Granted he was dying, but he wasn't dead. Damn it, just die already!

They were all being too nice, they were holding his head and rubbing his back as a coughing fit succumbed to his small frame. I, on the other hand, stood off to the side and used my covered mouth to hide my smirk.

The doctors say that he should die any time now. I considered starting up a pool, but that would seem heartless of me. Plus, I would win. Actually, I would win whether I won the bet or not. I like winning, and that's why I always end up winning. I was a poor sport, but I wouldn't tell anyone that. Not that it would matter in the long run. You would need to lose first, and I never did.

Someone asks to fetch the doctor, and I agree to go. Please don't mistake me for someone who cares. I simply need to get out of there. The stench of death and my own joyous sentiment was enough to make anyone go insane with pleasure.

I wonder if there is a way to speed up the process… But then there would be no fun in consoling the one I want. Oh, I can picture it now…he would rest his head upon my shoulder while silent, manly tears stream down his face. After all, they were more than just comrade in arms. I shiver at the thought of them being intimate together, but they were.

That would be where my true test would begin. My challenge would be to have him call out my name in the throes of passion instead of the dead boy. But then I was getting ahead of myself. I always say it's better to be prepared than to be dead.

I retrieve the doctor, but not before stopping off at one of the little side shops and purchasing a quick bite to eat. I'm a growing man after all, and I need my nutrition. Plus, I'm building up the needed energy to get the said doctor.

Everyone is pleased to see me return with the doctor. I allow the doctor passage to his patient and resume my position by the far wall. I notice the stack of bloodied cloth had increased, and I can only hope that my new conquest will return shortly.

I can't have the brat die on me just yet. It needs to be planned to perfection. Timing is everything, not just in battle, but also in life.

While Okita will die, I will stand on the sidelines and offer my support. I'm the good friend, the dependable one when times get tough. Granted there are some that haven't come around to my way of seeing things, but that would all change.

I pretend to be concerned when Okita coughed again. This time his whole body shook and more blood came pouring out. My outer expression shows concern. I am concerned. I am concerned that Hijikata would not come back in time.

Naturally I had a plan B if needed. I would make sure to be the one to tell the vice-commander when the time came. I knew of his whereabouts and the moment the kid kicked the bucket, I would be off to deliver the news personally. For him I would include fake tears and remorse. I know, I'm too kind and giving for my own good.

The boy's coughing fit brought me back to the present. I want to kick him. I mean that would stop him from coughing like that. It's hard not to wince when you hear such a cough. I'm expecting his internal organs to some spewing out. It would be comical, but I wouldn't want to be the one on clean up duty. Oh wait I wouldn't I would be gone.

Besides, if any odd job like that came around, there was always my lackey to get the job done. Yes, again I was blessed. The boy is _still_ alive, and for the time being there was nothing I could do about it.

Well, I could, but then that would be murder and my poor Hijikata would be all alone in this world. Now that was something I could not allow. I left the grown men crying and holding each other and all the fun stuff, of course, minus the sex. That would be rude. After all the kid couldn't join in. He could only watch…but then again he might like it…

I shrug my shoulders and finish up on some paperwork. I would have to make sure that everything was up-to-date and accounted for. How would it look if I left something unattended while I went gallivanting around in search of my Juliet?

I return back to the overcrowded and sweaty room that temporarily housed too many clammy men. Actually they were more like pigs. It was horrid. Again, I had to cover my face. The stench of a rotting body was much more pleasant than this.

The little shit was still alive. You can die already, I screamed mentally to the piece of shriveled up flesh and bones on the floor before me. Die, die, die! I screamed over and over and over again. Where was my god to hear my silent plea?

More blood spilt onto the floor that I sidestepped it. These were expensive shoes. He wasn't worth a new pair. I knelt beside the boy, and looked into his eyes. I could see death hugging him. I patted his back silently begging Death to be stronger than him.

He should stop being a fighter and allow Death to consume him. Stop fighting it! Don't be strong, be weak, give in, and let the greater picture win. It always does. I could feel each cough become weaker, softer…almost woman-like. It was enticing.

I could feel the time at hand coming. I was almost antsy in my anticipation of his death. I gave him a small smile. He smiled back at me. I could see his blood stained teeth and almost burst into laughter. Who would have ever thought this child was beautiful.

Hijikata should see him like this. It has been said that death shatters the illusion you once had of a person. And shatter it should. No one should ever hold this small pitiful thing in such regard.

More blood came up, and again men were willing to get that filth all over them. I say let them, so long as they don't make a mes—too late. The floor has been stained with its scent and it disgusts me.

I said my version of a final goodbye. So I take my leave to the courtyard where the air is fresh and downwind from the smell of mortality.

Even from here I can hear the coughing. I gave a death glare in his direction. Why does he have to fight? It's a losing battle and he's lost. Just give up. I give a final prayer to the higher power that's been helping me all along and I hear loud sobbing coming from the room.

My hopes rise. There is no coughing. I hurry back to the room, but not for the reason most would think. I run back to make sure he's dead. The body of my sworn enemy lies still. The coughing ceased but blood still continues to trail down the side of his mouth.

Death is always the winner. Where Death wins; so do I. This time my hand has come up in spades. My dreams have come true. I feel like I can float on the air, but there is still a mission to complete.

Now the real fun begins. My fun.

* * *

_Beta's note after editing this_: J: I don't think anyone will get this POV. Also, I personified Death. Maybe it's the DN influencing me, but it seemed more dramatic. 

_My response_: Okay fine I'll tell them…Sorry people I really had no Itou to base this story off of…unless you want to count the snippet of him we got in nhk…or the SnT that I haven't seen yet (stupid corrupted dvd)...so I'll say that his character was based solely on the influential character EEevee (the goddess of a beta) created for HS.


End file.
